Réunion de famille
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à le croire. Aujourd'hui, Pietro et Wanda allaient enfin rencontrer leur père qui s'avérait être selon Stark, le fameux Magnéto, l'un des mutants les plus puissants de la planète. Clint/Pietro [OS]


_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
 _Série : Avengers Age of Ultron, Civil War_  
 _Couple : Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, autres petits couples sous-entendus, si vous me connaissez bien, vous aller clairement le voir huhu_  
 _Genre : Famille_  
 _Résumé : Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à le croire. Aujourd'hui, Pietro et Wanda allaient enfin rencontrer leur père qui s'avérait être selon Stark, le fameux Magnéto, l'un des mutants les plus puissants de la planète._

 _ **Petit blabla introductif** : Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur ce couple, et c'est dans le cadre d'un défi que j'ai commencé un mini OS qui s'est transformé en quelque chose de plus conséquent. En réalité, j'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, celle de la rencontre potentielle entre les jumeaux et leur père Magnéto –peut-être que certains se souviendront de cette suggestion-. Alors, en espérant qu'il y a toujours des adeptes de ce couple et de ce trio que j'aime tant (Pietro, Wanda et Clint), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_-''-_

 **R** éunion de famille

_-''-_

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il s'agit de lui. »

« Stark est pourtant formel. »

Néanmoins Wanda Maximoff restait sceptique mais aussi… attristée. Étant jeune, elle s'était souvent posé de nombreuses questions quant à son père de sang qui pouvait avoir un lien avec le don qu'elle avait découvert, elle et son frère jumeau. Mais sa mère n'en parlait pas beaucoup, et leur assurait à tous les deux qu'il était mort sur le front de Sokovie.

« Il nous a tout simplement lâchement abandonnés, » répliqua son frère jumeau en fixant le petit fast-food à travers la vitre de la voiture, fixant leur futur lieu de rendez-vous. « Tout ça pour monter son petit empire spécial mutant. »

Wanda n'avait rien à dire contre ça, et elle n'avait pas réellement envie de trouver des circonstances atténuantes vis-à-vis de son vrai père. Elle aussi se sentait trahie et abandonnée alors que leur mère avait vécu dans la plus grande pauvreté, se faisant maltraiter par tout un tas d'hommes se croyant maître des rues de la Sokovie.

« Pas même quand elle est morte il n'est venu à son enterrement, » renchérit Pietro Maximoff en serrant les poings, quittant des yeux le restaurant pour se retourner et voir sa jeune sœur assise à l'arrière de la voiture. « Et il se montre maintenant la bouche en cœur ? Parce qu'il s'ennuyait ? Parce qu'il a besoin de mutants bien frais pour sa putain de petite armée ? »

Une rage bouillante brillait dans les pupilles claires du jeune homme au fort tempérament. Le troisième homme assis face au volant de la voiture, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, poussa un long soupir et asséna une légère tape contre le crâne de Pietro pour le réveiller.

« Ce n'est pas certainement pas en perdant les plombs comme ça que ça va arranger quoi que ce soir, » lui fit-il tandis que Pietro jurait tout bas dans sa langue natale tout en se repositionnant contre le dossier du siège.

« Clint a raison, » ajouta Wanda en se redressant pour placer ses mains contre le dossier du siège de Pietro. « Il faut impérativement que tu gardes ton calme ou nous n'allons jamais avoir les réponses que nous attendons. »

Le plus âgé des trois Avengers retira ses lunettes et hocha lentement la tête, captant le regard grognon du mutant aux yeux bleus. Malgré les remontrances de Tony Stark avant leur départ pour rencontrer le fameux Magnéto qui s'avérait être leur père, Pietro ne pouvait se résoudre à rester calme. Erik Lensherr de son nom avait contacté les deux jumeaux la semaine dernière en clamant être leur père de sang et souhaitait les rencontrer.

Stark n'avait pas perdu une seconde et après quelques recherches avec Bruce Banner, ils en étaient venu à la conclusion que l'homme disait la vérité et encore mieux : ils venaient d'entrer en contact avec Magneto, le vieil ami de Charles Xavier qui avait tant œuvré dans le passé pour la cause des mutants –en bien comme en très mal- pour ensuite disparaitre suite à sa vieillesse et l'ampleur que prenaient les Avengers.

« _On pourrait donc garder un œil sur lui si jamais vous créez un lien de confiance avec lui,_ » avait dit Stark assez satisfait par les nouvelles.

Et après quelques vérifications de la part de Wanda sans avoir même bougé du siège arrière de la voiture de Clint Barton, elle pouvait assurer qu'aucun piège ne semblait être tendu. Et puis, Magnéto savait pertinemment que si jamais quelque chose arrivait aux trois Avengers, il se ferait traquer par les plus puissants de la clique, tels que Captain America, Thor ou même Hulk.

« Voyons ce qu'il a à nous dire, » médiatisa Wanda en posant une main réconfortante contre l'épaule de son frère, sans pour autant utiliser son pouvoir afin de ne pas altérer ses émotions même si c'était pour l'apaiser.

« Très bien. Allons saluer le daron, » railla Pietro en ouvrant finalement la porte de la voiture.

La chaleur de l'été à son apogée le frappa de plein fouet, énorme contraste avec l'intérieur de la voiture climatisée bien que le véhicule venait presque d'une autre époque au vu de la carrosserie veille et défoncée.

Clint fut le second à le suivre, tirant à nouveau ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez pour se protéger les yeux du soleil, vérifia que son arme à feu était bien épinglée à sa ceinture et contourna la voiture pour s'approcher de Pietro.

« On ne veut pas engager une guerre dans ce restaurant, » le prévint une dernière fois l'archer très sérieusement. « Il y a des gens innocents là-dedans qui n'ont rien demandé. »

« Tu me prends pour qui, le vieux ? » siffla Pietro pourtant déjà irrité alors qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas rencontré. « Je sais me contenir quand il le faut. »

Clint se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Certes, Pietro Maximoff avait fini par devenir professionnel malgré de lourds efforts et réprimandes durant son entrainement à lui et Wanda afin de réellement servir en tant qu'Avengers après la guerre civile entre les deux clans, mais son tempérament restait aussi rapide et imprévisible que son pouvoir.

« Ce n'est certainement pas une journée qui va compenser vingt-cinq ans, » grogna Pietro en étant le premier à se diriger vers le fast-food situé au bord d'une route pratiquement déserte au milieu du Minnesota.

Wanda et Clint s'échangèrent un regard entendu et suivirent donc le mutant qui marchait, mains dans les poches de son jogging à l'apparence bougon. L'intérieur du restaurant était frais et la douce odeur de nourriture éveilla soudainement Pietro qui n'avait pas mangé avant leur départ et dont l'estomac était retourné depuis la nouvelle de leur potentiel paternel.

Il y avait une dizaine de clients qui mangeait là, dont deux au bar et personne ne se retourna vers lui quand il eut pénétré dans le restaurant hormis un seul et unique individu. Pietro se figea et croisa le regard de l'homme assis sur la banquette près de la fenêtre qui semblait attendre quelque chose.

Déglutissant difficilement, il détailla le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs droit dans les yeux. Aucun doute, il s'agissait de la personne étant sur les photos que leur avait montrées Stark afin de leur donner un visuel du fameux Magnéto bien que sans son casque et son costume, il paraissait tout bonnement normal. Il portait une chemise et une veste élégante malgré la chaleur extérieure et se tenait droit.

Les deux yeux bleus de l'homme le scrutaient intensivement. Des pupilles possédant exactement la même couleur que les siennes.

« C'est lui, » confirma Wanda en arrivant à la hauteur de Pietro, passant instinctivement une main contre son bras.

Mais ce geste était plus pour apaiser son frère plutôt que pour garder elle-même pieds. Quand Pietro fut donc le premier à faire un pas, le souffle court, Erik Lensherr se leva doucement pour les accueillir et un doux sourire vint briller sur ses lèvres. Un sourire affectif que n'aima décidément pas Pietro Maximoff.

« Wanda, Pietro, » commença le vieil homme avec émotion évidente et pourtant en partie conservée. « Vous lui ressemblez tellement, surtout toi, ma fille. »

Wanda ne sourcilla pas à ce commentaire et hocha lentement la tête, le considérant d'un regard impassible.

« Magnéto, » salua donc Pietro en espérant mettre assez de distance avec lui en l'appelant par le prénom que l'autre homme utilisait pour conduire son armée.

Clint quant à lui pouvait clairement sentir la raideur chez les deux jeunes jumeaux, ayant subi les pires atrocités en Sokovie. Cette situation les prenait au dépourvu et c'était légitime. Rares étaient les fois où l'archer avait vu Scarlett Witch autant sur ses gardes mais aussi, si hésitante.

« Prenez place, » les invita donc Erik en leur montrant la table d'un geste du bras. « Et qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? »

 _Jeune_ n'était plus trop le mot quand Clint comprit que le vieux mutant parlait de lui, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre un potentiel mensonge –inutile de dire qu'il était un Avenger et puis, peut-être que Magnéto était déjà au courant- Pietro prit la parole sans même jeter un coup d'œil vers Hawkeye.

« C'est notre chauffeur. Pas vraiment envie de faire le chemin jusqu'ici en transport en commun juste pour te rencontrer, » dit-il donc en s'installant sur la banquette près de la fenêtre.

Clint lui jeta un regard lourd, presque outré par cet affront. Le _chauffeur_ ? Seulement le _chauffeur_ ? Et le pire, c'était que la vérité était presque là bien que Pietro l'ait presque supplié de venir lui aussi. Il ne le montrerait certainement pas, mais la présence de Clint à ses côtés permettait à son âme de se calmer un peu.

« Choisissez ce qui vous fait plaisir, » reprit Magnéto une fois que les trois Avengers se furent installé sur la baquette en face de lui, bien assez grande pour les accueillir ensemble. « Mettez tout cela sur ma note. »

Wanda retint un sourire moqueur en sachant d'avance que son frère n'allait pas se faire prier, de plus, il était connu comme étant l'Avenger avec le plus grand appétit suite à son pouvoir qui quémandait beaucoup d'énergie et donc, de nourriture.

Ainsi, ils récupérèrent la carte sans un mot et une serveuse vint rapidement à leur rencontre. Clint commanda simplement un café, Wanda une gaufre avec une boisson et Pietro se fit plaisir en commandant deux plats différents et un dessert bien garni. Si Magnéto fut surpris par la commande étrange de son fils qui demanda aussi deux milkshakes, il ne le montra pas. Le vieux mutant quant à lui, ordonna une salade avec un cornet de frites qu'il justifia comme étant les meilleures du Minnesota.

Après cela, Clint resta muet, sachant que les jumeaux avaient besoin de leur propre intimité avec leur père et hésita même à aller attendre dans la voiture en gardant un œil sur eux mais il savait pertinemment que Pietro lui en voudrait. En effet, il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas « se défiler » comme avaient été ses mots et qui avaient presque exaspéré l'archer.

« Racontez-nous un peu, » fit alors Wanda qui fut la première à briser cette étrange atmosphère entre eux, assise entre Pietro et Clint. « D'où vient votre soudaine prise de conscience ? »

À ses mots, Magnéto sourire légèrement et hocha la tête, comprenant les sous-entendus de la jeune femme, et il sembla les accepter. Pietro serra les dents, ayant encore du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait face à son réel paternel. Il se rappelait bien trop de son père adoptif brutal et sévère, et de ses familles d'accueil sans cœur.

« Je n'ai pas su tout de suite que j'avais hérité de deux beaux enfants, » leur avoua Magnéto sans même quitter les yeux de la jeune femme, démontrant ainsi une forte contenance. « Lorsque je l'ai appris vous aviez déjà sept ans, et il m'était trop dangereux pour moi et pour vous que je m'approche. »

« Tu aurais dû ! » riposta aussitôt Pietro avec hargne évidente dans le ton de sa voix, son accent étant plus amplifié.

Magnéto regarda cette fois-ci son fils, le détaillant des yeux comme il avait détaillé sa fille quelques secondes auparavant.

« À cette époque, j'étais déjà recherché par le gouvernement abusif et injuste, » lui expliqua-t-il lentement. « Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin et vous emmenez avec moi était du suicide. »

« Tu attendais peut-être de voir si nous aussi on était des mutants, hein ! » s'exclama Pietro remonté en ignorant les regards d'avertissements de sa jeune sœur. « Car sinon on ne te servirait à rien ! »

« Pietro, » l'avertit Clint d'une voix grave.

Cette fois-ci, Wanda frappa le mollet de son frère à l'aide de son pied ce qui ne fut pas sans douleur pour lui. S'il continuait comme ça, ils allaient se faire virer du restaurant et elle ne voulait pas que des oreilles discrètes trainent jusqu'ici. Pietro grimaça donc en se laissant retomber contre le dossier.

« Je ne voulais tout simplement pas vous infliger cela, » reprit Erik qui n'avait absolument pas sourcillé. « J'ai d'ailleurs entendu que vous possédiez de brillants pouvoirs. »

En effet, les Avengers étaient devenus l'attraction du moment et cela depuis quelques années déjà après l'arrivée fulgurante de Loki et des Chitauris à New-York. Ils faisaient tous l'objet de beaucoup de discussion, controversions et étaient devenus de réelles idoles. Wanda se souvint avoir halluciné en voyant qu'il vendait des figurines à son effigie dans un magasin de jouets. Et Pietro avait rapidement compris que dès qu'il portait des chaussures de sport particulières durant un combat, le jour d'après, un bon lot de personnes se pressait sur le marché pour en trouver des similaires.

« Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils rejoignent votre potentielle organisation, » intervint soudain Clint qui n'aimait décidément pas cette lueur étrangère dans les yeux du vieil homme.

Il ne savait pas comment la définir. Était-ce une lueur intéressée suite aux pouvoirs puissants et peu communs de ses deux enfants, ou était-ce simplement l'éclat fier et satisfait d'un père ?

« Je ne compte pas dérober vos petits soldats, » lui répondit aussitôt Magnéto en lui offrant un sourire qu'aima encore moins Clint.

Wanda hésita sérieusement à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour contrôler l'esprit de son père et voir clairement ses intentions, mais ceci équivaudrait à perdre toute confiance avec lui, et ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voulaient, eux et Stark et les Avengers. Cet homme pouvait toujours être dangereux, Tony les avait prévenus.

« Sais-tu ce que notre beau-père nous a fait subir par ta faute hein ?! Sais-tu que tu as rendu notre mère si triste ! » s'emporta à nouveau Pietro qui garda pourtant un ton moins fort que durant sa précédente réplique, ayant compris l'avertissement de Clint et sa sœur. « Tu nous as abandonnés ! »

Il espérait pouvoir faire souffrir et rendre coupable l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui paraissait si maître de ses émotions. Si impassible malgré les éclats étranges de ses yeux bleus. Et cette fois-ci, ni Wanda ni Clint ne l'arrêtèrent, tous deux concédants que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avaient parfaitement raison.

« Vous aviez le temps de venir vous manifestez bien avant. Lorsque vous avez disparu de la circulation par exemple, » renchérit Wanda sombrement. « Pourquoi pas quand moi et Pietro nous étions sans toit, alors que tous les jeunes de notre âge allaient à l'école ? »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux en Sokovie où on ne pouvait compter que sur nous-mêmes ? » reprit Pietro en essayant de suivre le ton catégorique de sa sœur, sans exploit. « Est-ce que vous imaginez votre fille grandir dans les rues les plus sales de la Sokovie ?! »

La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'entre eux, c'était Pietro qui avait le plus souffert, mais elle préféra ne pas détailler ses pensées car Pietro ne souhaitait certainement pas devenir un martyr face à leur père qu'ils venaient à peine de rencontrer.

« Vous disiez connaître notre existence depuis nos sept ans, » insista Pietro en serrant les poings.

Clint jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui et vit que certaine personne regardait dans leur direction. Il était temps de jouer l'adulte responsable malgré toutes les bonnes raisons qui poussaient le discours du jeune Maximoff.

« Votre colère à tous les deux est légitime, » intervint-il donc en plaçant sa main contre le poignet de Wanda dont la main tremblant un peu trop dangereusement. « Mais si vous vous tirez d'ici sur un coup de tête, à froid vous finirez par le regretter. »

La main de Wanda s'arrêta soudain de trembler et elle dirigea son regard entendu vers Clint qui la lâcha donc. Pietro quant à lui, resta à fixer son père droit dans les yeux, décidément bien remonté.

« D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est votre père, » insista Clint. « Vous pouvez le blâmer aussi fort que vous le pouvez, mais je suppose que vous n'être pas venu ici uniquement pour ça. »

Il avait raison, le principal objectif des jumeaux, c'étaient d'avoir des réponses. Et peut-être connaitre un peu mieux leur père de sang. Comprendre ses actions, et l'entendre raconter la vie qu'il avait vécue.

Soudain, la serveuse revint vers eux, un peu penaude suite à la tension qui semblait régner à leur table et leur donna leurs plats respectifs. Pietro ignora ainsi son père et se jeta presque sur son premier plat en dévorant les frites qui étaient vraiment bonnes, comme l'avait prédit Erik.

« Je ne suis d'aucune menace pour vous, je me fais vieux, je me suis retiré du marché, » leur affirma soudain Magnéto en dégustant lentement les feuilles de salade qui trônait au milieu de son assiette bien décorée.

Wanda lui jeta un regard méfiant, se rappelant des conseils de Stark : éviter de lui faire confiance. Qui sait, peut-être s'était-il fait disparaître de la circulation seulement dans le but de préparer une autre mission destructrice.

« Et mon seul souhait et d'en savoir un peu plus sur vous, les enfants, » leur avoua-t-il en balayant son regard lentement de Pietro à Wanda.

Pietro mâcha lentement la bouchée de son hamburger et voyant que Wanda ne répondait pas –ou peut-être prit-il la parole un peu trop vite- il fut le premier à parler.

« Nous sommes des Avengers, si tu n'as pas lu les journaux, » largua-t-il sombrement.

« Je le sais, mes enfants. Je le sais. Mais j'aimerais vous connaître davantage. Vos plats culinaires préférés. Vos goûts musicaux. Votre personnalité. »

Clint sentait la tension monter encore une fois. Les deux jumeaux ne pouvaient tout simplement pas prétendre, c'était tout bonnement impossible pour eux. Et pourtant, Magnéto jouait bien le jeu.

« Je pense que tu as eu un bon avant-goût de notre personnalité, grand-père, » cingla Pietro en dérobant le cornet de frites d'Erik pour commencer à le grignoter, ayant déjà vidé le sien.

« Tu n'as pas tort, petit. Tu es la brute et Wanda le cerveau, » fit Magnéto en ne paraissant pas s'offusquer du vol mesquin et recherché.

Pietro fronça aussitôt les sourcils à cette entente et Wanda se retint à nouveau de sourire face à cette déclaration pourtant si véritable. Il n'avait pas été si long à les cerner. Ou bien peut-être avait-il trop lu les journaux people qui aimaient bien ranger les Avengers dans des cases spécifiques.

« Pietro… » lâcha Clint en voyant que le jeune homme allait surement très mal prendre cette critique venant de Magnéto.

« Et qui est ce jeune homme ? » fit donc Magnéto avant que Pietro n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, encore trop occuper à mâcher malgré le regard froid dirigé en plein dans sa direction. « Depuis tout à l'heure il médiatise le conflit, c'est finalement votre garde du corps à tous les deux ? »

Wanda n'avait pas réellement besoin de garde du corps en réalité, mais les trois Avengers ne prirent pas la peine l'informer.

« Pas vraim-… » commença Clint avant de se faire couper par un Pietro à la bouche pleine.

« Chest mon cophain. »

Clint et Wanda qui crurent comprendre les réelles paroles de Pietro tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers lui, incrédules. Avait-il vraiment l'intention de dire ce qu'il voulait dire ?

« Pardon ? » s'enquit Magnéto qui n'avait pas compris la moindre de ses paroles.

« C'est mon copain, » répéta Pietro après avoir avalé sa bouchée de frites épicée. « Ne t'arrête pas à l'âge, le fossé n'est pas si grand. À moins que ça soit la nature de son appareil génital qui te choque. »

Clint Barton se retint de plaquer une main contre son visage suite aux paroles si crues de plus jeune et qui pourtant, n'était pas surprenant, loin de là.

La jeune Maximoff quant à elle sentait une réelle lueur de défi et d'insolence dans les yeux et l'âme de son frère. Il cherchait Erik Lensherr, elle le sentait clairement. Tout le monde pouvait le sentir de toute manière. Mais Magnéto resta parfaitement calme et hocha lentement la tête tout en détaillant Clint des yeux.

L'archer bloqua sa respiration, se sentant scruter et analyser sous toutes les coutures.

« Oui, je te reconnais, » affirma ensuite Magnéto après un instant. « Tu es l'Avenger à l'arc. Il y a en effet quelques rumeurs qui circulent sur vous deux. » puis il reporta son regard vers Pietro qui était resté impassible, hamburger toujours entre ses mains. « Félicitations. »

Clint réussit à jeter un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Pietro, l'avertissant d'en dire trop –surtout que leur histoire était encore tenue à l'écart des oreilles de la presse- mais il ne s'arrêta malheureusement pas là.

« Mais tu devrais plutôt t'offusquer par le fait que ta _fille_ sorte avec une ordure presque aussi pourri que toi, » renchérit-il en pointant sa sœur du bout du pouce.

Se retournant vivement vers lui, Wanda prit un air scotché et offrit un fort coup de coude contre l'épaule de son frère. Où avait-il la tête à dire ce genre de chose ? Surtout sans aucun avertissement ?

« Arrête avec Sam, » lui ordonna-t-elle très sérieusement. « Il a très certainement une meilleure éducation que toi. Surtout verbalement parlant. »

« Ce type est juste une lance dans le pied ! » riposta-t-il avec dégout.

« On dit une _épine_. Et on sait tous que tu ne l'apprécie pas parce qu'il est bien l'un des seuls à savoir taper ou ça fait mal. »

Clint préféra ne pas intervenir tout en tenant nerveusement sa tasse de café toujours remplie. De plus, il crut reconnaitre cette fois-ci la lueur qui émanait des yeux bleus de Magnéto. C'était ce genre de lueur que Laura Barton avait eu parfois quand elle regardait ses deux beaux enfants se chamailler gentiment. Ce genre de lueur amusée et protectrice que seuls des parents aimants pouvaient produire. Ce genre de lueur que Pietro avait fini par avoir en côtoyant ses trois enfants, Lila, Cooper et Nathaniel.

« Bref, là n'est pas la question, » se reprit Pietro en se retournant vers son père. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autre, hein ? Le temps que Wanda prend pour se maquiller le matin ? Ou bien la marque de son vernis à ongle ? »

En un sens, Clint fut heureux de constater que la tension semblait s'être calmée entre eux. Magnéto quant à lui, rit doucement à cette entente et secoua lentement la tête.

« Dis-moi par exemple d'où vient cette drôle de couleur de cheveux ? » fit-il en détaillant ensuite les mèches blanches de son fils. « Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour opter pour cette couleur ? »

« Il est un peu tard pour tes leçons de morale, » grinça Pietro en se tendant soudain.

Clint et Wanda surent aussitôt que cette question allait rester en travers de la gorge du jeune Avenger car ils savaient tous les deux que la réelle histoire de ses cheveux était un souvenir douloureux si bien qu'à plusieurs reprises, il s'était teint ses mèches trop claires en brun ou châtain –ce que finalement, Clint n'aimait pas trop-.

« C'est quand on a servi ce fils de pute de Strucker, » expliqua Pietro avec colère avant même que sa sœur ou son amant n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. « Si seulement tu t'étais montré plus tôt. »

Le sourire de Magnéto avait complètement disparu et il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Wanda en l'espoir d'avoir un peu plus de détails. Visiblement, c'était un sujet qui fâchait au vu de l'expression sombre de la jeune femme.

« Nous sommes des mutants, nous avons subi diverses expériences pour accroitre nos capacités et peut-être en apprendre davantage, » lui expliqua-t-elle, impassiblement. « La pigmentation blanche des cheveux de Pietro est l'un de leurs cadeaux souvenirs. »

« Strucker ? » répéta Magnéto en fronçant soudain les sourcils.

Surement avait-il connu cet homme puissant et assoiffé de connaissance par le passé. Clint remarqua soudain avec angoisse que les couverts en métal placé sur la table commençaient à trembler et que les boulons qui maintenaient la table au sol se dévissaient de façon saccadée. Lui aussi était un puissant mutant, rappelons-le.

« Il a été tué, » lâcha Clint qui souhait maintenant calmer le père avant qu'un incident diplomatique ne pointe le bout de son nez au milieu du Minnesota. « Et l'Hydra est pratiquement décimé maintenant. »

Wanda comprit que Clint avait remarqué la même chose chez Magnéto. Elle avait senti son désir de vengeance ainsi que sa colère suite à son explication pourtant non détaillée qui offrait liberté à son imagination. Mais visiblement, il avait connu Strucker, ainsi donc, il avait sa petite idée à propos de ce qu'avaient pu subir ses deux enfants.

Et Pietro la ressentit aussi, cette soudaine rage, cette impuissance étrangère que ne cachait pas Erik. Il resta donc muet à attendre que les couverts cessent de bouger et que les boulons s'immobilisent un à un. Clint se remit donc à respirer, abaissant sa main qui avait regagné sa ceinture, près de son arme à feu.

« Je m'en vois… Profondément désolé, » dit alors Magnéto en passant une main contre son crâne, brasant ses cheveux gris en arrière.

Pietro resta étrangement muet, ne recadrant pas son père qui arrivait encore trop tard. Ainsi, ils se plongèrent dans un profond silence où seul le brouhaha ambiant des autres clients se faisant entendre. Aucun des quatre ne mangeait, et le café de Clint commençait à sérieusement refroidir.

« Racontez-moi… comment vous avez réussi à vous sortir de ce mauvais pas, » fit soudain Magnéto qui pour la première fois, gardait son regard rivé vers son assiette sans oser regarder ses deux jumeaux. « Racontez-moi la vie que vous avez trouvée auprès des Avengers. »

Une réelle amertume se lisait chez lui. Un réel désir d'en savoir plus et d'apaiser son âme était perceptible chez Erik Lensherr. Clint se permit un regard vers les jumeaux qui avaient changé du tout au tout, leurs expressions laissant maintenant place à un regret et un souhait d'ascension.

Étrangement, ce fut Pietro Maximoff qui commença à raconter cette fameuse histoire. L'histoire qui racontait le cheminement de leur nouvelle vie débutant par l'arrivée des Avengers en Sokovie et la folie d'Ultron. Wanda participa aussi au récit, poussant parfois Clint à rajouter quelques détails. Elle vit les traits d'Erik se crisper lorsqu'elle raconta le sacrifice de Pietro qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

Et pendant ce temps-là, Erik Lensherr les écouta attentivement sans les interrompre une seule et unique fois.

Puis, la conversation dévia vers le passé, et Magnéto leur raconta finalement quelques petites anecdotes notamment à propos d'une école de surdoués en réalité abritant des mutants, ainsi que d'un autre homme au nom de Charles Xavier. C'était presque comme si un repas de famille se déroulait à cette table.

« Il va falloir y aller, Stark va finir par réellement s'inquiéter, » fit soudain Clint en regardant sa montre alors qu'un autre blanc s'était écrasé autour d'eux.

« Ah ce bon vieux Stark qui a tant cherché à m'atteindre par le passé. Il était bien le seul à pouvoir confirmer mon identité auprès de vous. »

Mais Clint n'avait pas tort, le temps avait tourné bien vite et Pietro hocha la tête pour vider d'une traite le cinquième milkshake qu'il s'était commandé. Il espérait pourtant encore faire exploser le compte en banque d'Erik.

Mais ce dernier sembla satisfait de payer la note et une fois le quatuor à l'extérieur, la chaleur était toujours présente, mais commençait à s'atténuer suite à la soirée qui allait s'imposer.

« Peut-être que nous pourrions remettre ça ? » proposa Erik Lensherr avec franchise.

« Pas sûr, on a beaucoup de boulot en tant qu'Avengers, » répliqua Pietro en feignant l'ennui, bras à l'arrière de son crâne pour soupeser sa tête. « Y'a un type qui se fait appeler Thanos et qui semble être un bâton dans le pied. »

« On dit une épine dans le pied, » répéta Wanda avec un sourire exaspéré. « Et des _bâtons_ dans les roues. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la vieille voiture de Clint qui eut un peu honte de n'avoir finalement pas un peu nettoyé l'extérieur de la voiture salie à cause de la ferme et des pluies torrentielles près de chez eux. Non, il n'était absolument pas intimité car il s'agissait du père de son compagnon. Absolument pas.

« Je sais que tout l'argent du monde ni même les plus belles paroles ne pourra racheter mes actions envers vous, ou plutôt, mais inactions, » reprit Magnéto qui sembla réellement ne pas s'offusquer par le véhicule crasseux où son fils s'était adossé, bras croisés. « Mais si je peux réparer quelques petites heures avec vous, j'en serais ravi. »

Wanda jeta un regard vers son frère qui détourna aussitôt les yeux, encore trop fier et rancunier pour réellement donner son feu vert.

« Nous vous recontacterons, » lui fit Wanda telle une figure posée et adulte. « De plus je pense que Stark se fera une joie de parler un peu avec vous. »

« Oh, quelle bonne nouvelle, » ricana Erik qui savait que depuis son retour à la civilisation, il ne pourrait pas en échapper. « Mais si c'est le prix à payer, je ferais avec. »

Puis, il s'approcha de Wanda mais ne brisa pas les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, n'ayant pas encore la prétention pour les saluer comme si c'était ses propre enfants.

« Wanda, ma belle. Garde confiance en toi et en cette nouvelle famille que tu t'es tissée. »

La jeune femme resta de marbre mais fut pourtant quelque peu touchée par les mots de son père. Savait-il pour son manque de confiance en elle, notamment suite à son arrivée chez les Avengers qui rendait son pouvoir dangereux pour les civils ? En ce regard, elle avait l'impression qu'il en savait tellement sur elle.

Elle hocha donc la tête de façon entendue puis Erik se tourna vers son fils toujours adossé à la voiture près de Clint qui terminait un café chaud qu'il s'était commandé avant de quitter le restaurant.

« Quant à toi, fils, n'oublie pas de te protéger. »

Pietro n'aurait pas compris les paroles de son père si Magnéto n'avait pas jeté un coup d'œil appuyé vers Clint et si l'archer ne s'était pas étouffé avec son café pour se mettre à tousser violemment. Le jeune mutant devint soudain rouge en comprenant où il voulait en venir et se redressa pour lui faire face. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui hurler ses quatre vérités quant à ses leçons trop tardives, Wanda glissa un commentaire croustillant.

« C'est déjà un peu trop tard. »

« Wanda ! » hurla Pietro, estomaqué en se jetant presque sur elle.

« Mais vous en faites pas, » reprit-elle à l'adresse de son père qui souriait sournoisement. « Je suis persuadé que Clint ne prend aucun risque, c'est un homme clean. »

« Merci de le préciser, Wanda, » lâcha Clint avec un sourire ironique tout en regardant ailleurs, la gorge en feu.

Erik parut amusé par la situation et il laissa les jumeaux argumenter pendant qu'il ouvrit sa veste pour chercher quelque chose. Clint le surveilla évidemment des yeux en cas d'attaque surprise mais le vieil homme se contenta de sortir ce qui ressemblait à un petit bout de papier.

« J'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous, » leur dit-il, coupant net les deux mutants.

Il leur tendit ce qui semblait être une photo et Wanda fut la première à reconnaître les traits de la jeune femme qui se tenait sur un siège de jardin, tout sourire, entourée de plantes magnifiques. La photo perdait de sa couleur et elle n'était pas toute récente, mais aucun doute là-dessus, il s'agissait de leur mère dans la fleur de l'âge.

Quand Wanda récupéra la photo entre ses mains avec le plus de délicatesse possible, le cœur lourd, Pietro comprit et reconnut finalement sa mère si jeune, au sourire éclatant. Il est vrai que ce sourire était semblable à celui de Wanda quand elle riait.

« Ça fait un moment maintenant que j'ai cette photo mais il est pleinement légitime qu'elle vous revienne, » leur dit Magnéto solennellement.

Pietro retroussa ses lèvres et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux sans quitter la photo des yeux. Qu'elle était belle, leur mère. Jamais il n'avait vu son visage aussi jeune, de plus, lui et Wanda n'avait plus aucune photo d'elle après la destruction de leur appartement, tuant ainsi leur beau-père et leur mère aimante.

Clint de sa position pouvait clairement voir que les deux jumeaux étaient secoués, et il imagina qu'il devait s'agir d'une photo de famille ou quelque chose du genre, mais il préféra ne pas s'approcher afin de leur laisser un peu d'inimitié.

« Merci, » fit donc Wanda en reportant son regard vers son père, parlant ainsi pour elle et Pietro.

Mais elle ne s'étala pas, n'étant pas encore sûr de la bonne conduite à adopter face à un homme qui s'avérait être son paternel et qui n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis vingt-cinq ans. Jusqu'ici, ils l'avaient cru mort tout de même.

Ainsi, Magnéto hocha la tête, et Pietro lui adressa un bref regard d'au revoir, chamboulé par la photo mais aussi, par cette après-midi riche en émotions. Puis, Erik tourna les talons, et partit au sens inverse récupérer une voiture en stationnement à l'autre bout du parking.

Et la pression sembla redescendre.

« Tu peux la garder Wanda, je vais prendre une photo, » lui fit Pietro en sortant déjà son téléphone, le souffle court.

Wanda hocha la tête, toujours captivée par cette douce photo. Magnéto ne mentait pas, ce cliché paraissait être lourdement encré par la marque de son père, comme s'il avait gardé cette photo longtemps près de lui. Pietro photographia donc ce joli portait et il sourit finalement, heureux que la journée se finisse sur cette douce note.

Stark serait content lui aussi, lui qui avait parié ouvertement contre Steve Rogers qu'un drame allait se produire, et il avait eu tort. Ainsi donc Tony allait être contraint d'annoncer ses fiançailles avec le Cap' en _public_ , et ceci allait surement moins le faire rire. Clint s'en réjouissait pourtant d'avance.

« Alors, comment tu te sens ? » glissa Clint à l'encontre de Pietro une fois que Wanda fut rentrée dans la voiture.

Pietro sortit soudain de sa rêverie et quitta son téléphona des yeux pour observer son compagnon qui semblait attendre une répondre sérieuse.

« J'espère qu'il ne te pas fait trop peur, » fit donc Pietro en récupérant son expression moqueuse habituelle.

Réponse qu'il n'aura décidément pas.

« Tu déconnes j'espère ? » s'offusqua faussement Clint en haussant un sourcil à son adresse. « Il a beau être le mutant le plus puissant de la planète, lui et ses bouts de métal ne peuvent pas effrayer le bon vieux Clint et ses flèches. »

« Arrête de faire le gros dur, je sais que tu es effrayé. »

Après un ricanement de sa part, Pietro lui offrit une très légère pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes pour ensuite rentrer dans la voiture, sourire arrogant gravé sur son visage. Sourire que n'aima pas du tout Clint.

Et pourtant, le soir même alors qu'ils étaient retournés au Q.G. des Avengers, Clint entra en trombe dans le salon là où Pietro et Bucky jouaient à un jeu vidéo sur l'immense écran incurvé que Stark avait fait installé il y a peu.

« Pietro… ! » s'agita Clint en lui montrant la tablette numérique entre ses mains. « Devine qui est le destinateur du message de menace que je viens de recevoir ? Tu sais, le genre de message qui stipule que si je te fais souffrir je me fais assassiner dans les plus brefs délais ? »

Inutile d'avoir d'autres détails pour comprendre et Pietro en lâcha presque sa manette, sous le choc.

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! » s'exclama Pietro en quittant l'écran des yeux, ignorant le fait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir remporter la course.

« J'aimerais figure-toi ! »

« Je le savais tu as peur de lui ! »

« Ce type fait bouger n'importe quoi par la simple pensée, je pourrais me faire empaler par ma propre petite cuillère ! Ça se voit tu n'es pas celui qui est menacé ! »

« Je le _savais_ ! »

Bucky Barnes quant à lui, resta interdit, n'ayant même pas eu la bonne idée de finir la course de voitures tant la conversation des deux hommes était insensée. Il resta donc à les observer avec incrédulité profonde, écoutant Barton suggérer avec détresse de couper tous les ponts avec un certain Magnéto et peut-être aller vivre tranquillement sur une petite île déserte, loin de ce monde de fous.

_-''-_

Fin

_-''-_

* * *

 _Si vous avez des suggestions pour d'autre Hawksilver (incluant le papa Magnéto ou non), n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées !  
Faites moi part de vos avis, et je vous dis peut-être à très vite, kiss_


End file.
